A Dark Fairy Tail
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Zeref of Azeroth, Netherlord and greatest of warlocks sets forth through the great dark to find a way to end the Void Lords without destroying creation as Sargeras had tried to do. No Pairings. Rated T for language and Violence


**Chapter 1: Legion's End**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Fairy Tail**

Zeref was a quiet man in life: listening to the everyday lives in the forest and small towns near Stormwind. He mostly kept to himself due to his timid nature, though he would be filled with anxiety if he sat in silence for too long. He helped any villager or stranger or villager that came and asked him for help, though he did not care to receive in return for he made everything he needed with his own hands. While he lived a humble and generous life, he always felt that he could do more with his life for himself and others, but the fear of failure and rejection kept him from achieving more in his life. He died of old age with longing in his heart that persisted even through the grave, but the grave would not hold him forever.

During the Lich King's conquest of Azeroth with his scourge army, many of the departed returned to the living world to murder their family, friends, and descendants without emotion or regard. In a tomb of unmarked graves in a town that has all but rotted away, Zeref felt his body for the first time in years after his death. Zeref had become a Forsaken Warlock from the spells of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner. Unlike most of the undead of Azeroth, Zeref still had a strong appreciation for the living things of Azeroth as he still remembered the sounds of cheer, commerce, wind, and birds chirping from when he was a human; however: he lost his timid and quiet nature in un-death as he mercilessly killed all those who would threaten the life of Azeroth.

Throughout his journey throughout Azeroth, Zeref grew more powerful as he killed monsters, animals, humanoids, demons, and undead that sought to destroy his ideal world of serenity and harmony.

With the help of 11 other heroes from both the Horde and Alliance, his legacy grew greatly overtime. With the 11 other heroes, Zeref slew the children of Deathwing, killed the old gods C'thun, and Yogg'saron, Killed Illidan Stormrage, killed the Legion general Archimonde twice, defeated the Legion general Kil'Jeaden, dethroned the Lich King Arthas, Permanently killed Ragnaros the Firelord, killed Al'Akir the Windlord, ended Deathwing before he could enact the hour of twilight, saved Azeroth from Garosh Hellscream's madness, ended the iron horde that sought to conquer alternate Draenor and beyond, killed Xavius and ended the Emerald Nightmare, slew Helya in Helhiem, he killed Gul'dan before he could make a vessel for Sargeras, killed Kil'jeaden and the avatar of Sargeras.

The 12 heroes of Azeroth: a Female Night Elf Demon Hunter, a male Dwarf Hunter, a male Orc Warrior, a male Human Paladin, a female Draenei Priest, A female Worgen Druid, A male Tauren Shaman, A male Pandaren Monk, a male Goblin Rogue, a female Blood Elf Mage, Zeref the male Undead Warlock, and a Female Troll Death Knight, each the strongest of their class that Azeroth, and perhaps many other worlds, has ever known, enter the Legion portal, with the Revived and renewed Illidan Stormrage, in the tomb of Sargeras to comfront the Legion's master Sargeras on Argus.

On Argus:

What once was a planet of forests, farmlands, and beautiful cities of crystal had now become a fel scorched wasteland with rivers of fel and demons. Looming threatening over the capital city of the planet was a demonic figure that made massive mountains look like ant hills. His head was a flame of green hot fel fire that was almost too bright to look at, with horns jutting from his head. He held a broken sword in his left hand that held much of his power as it gleamed with a sickly green light. This towering figure was most certainly Sargeras himself and between him and the greatest heroes of Azeroth marched tens of thousands of demons.

With the artifact weapons, that hold legends across Azeroth and the Great Dark, in hand, The Heroes charged the massive horde with furry that burned like fel fire, and in some cases quite literally. No weapon of demon make, or claw of any beast could bite upon the heroes, it was as if they represented the rage of the creation that Sargeras sought to destroy. Even though the number of demons did not decrease due to their limitless ranks being summoned from thousands of worlds, they could not stop or even slow down the heroes' charge towards the fallen titan.

Within a matter of a hour or two, the heroes of legend reached their quarry and engaged the titan without fear. The Shaman held the tide stone of Golganneth and put out any fel fire that Sargeras scorched the ground with. The Paladin held the Aegis of Aggramar and used it to block Sargeras' direct attacks from the group. The Druid held the Tears of Elune and used it to purify any corruption that was cast upon them. The mage held the Eye of Aman'thul and used it to manipulate their own relative time so they could attack faster and more often while avoiding attacks. The Warrior held the Hammer of Khaz'goroth and used it to replace any land that Sargeras destroyed and to attack him with the land itself when the opportunity presents itself.

Sargeras had fought and defeated the titan pantheon and destroyed millions of civilizations, but these heroes were like nothing he has ever faced before. To Sargeras it was like fighting his siblings again, but this time there were more of them and they were blood lusted to destroy him. The fight was long and arduous as both sides held their ground. Demons poured in from city streets and buildings like a swarm of locusts. The female demon hunter and Illidan held of the demon swarm as they regained strength and vigor with every demon they kill while the rest fought the dark titan.

It was a battle of attrition with both sides giving everything they had and after a certain point it became a battle of wills that would determine the victor.

The words of the Observer of Azeroth in Ulduar come to mind as the battle draws to its outcome. Sargeras could not overcome the will of Azeroth's greatest as he finally is overcome and killed with a stream of fel fire from Zeref to his head, Beams of elemental and nature's might to his chest, and blasts of arcane energy to his limbs.

"no… they must not win!... they will devour it all…" Was Sargeras' last words before his body fell to the ground in 6 broken pieces.

Even with their master dead, the demons still poured on them; in fact: they increased in number and verocity for now there was an empty throne and if these heroes die, then there would be no one left to end their reign.

The two demon hunters needed help to keep the demons from flooding past them and surrounding them. All the other heroes, except for Zeref, fell back to the city wall where the demon hunters were struggling to hold the demons back.

Sargeras' last words hung in his mind like a commanding voice in a vacuum.

" No… they must not win!... they will devour it all. He did not mean us when he said that or he would have said "you" The only other enemy that Sargeras could have is….. * deep in thought* is the same as the other titans….. the masters of the old gods…. The Void Lords. But if Sargeras was desperate enough to kill the pantheon and destroy creation to stop them, then what is it that we must do!"

The Draenei priest notices Zeref's indecision

"We need your help Zeref!" She calls out to him

Zeref tunes them out even though the atmosphere was chaotic at best.

"If the Void Lords are what drove Sargeras to this, then why try to infect world souls? Are they not as powerful as titans? Yes that must be it! But what did he witness that drove him to this choice? I must know….. I must find a way…. I will not cower like he did…. I will fight them….. I will stop them….. I will find a way….. I won't let creation be filled with that terrifying sound that haunts me still…. No I WILL STOP THEM BY ANY OTHER MEANS!" he thought to himself.

He looked at the body of Sargeras and lifted his right hand as he readied a spell.

"But first I must be stronger than them." He whispered.

The druid managed to hear his whisper with her heightened sense of hearing but was too busy to turn her attention to him.

A green and purple beam of magic power shot out of Zeref's hand towards the fallen titan's corpse as he began to absorb the soul of Sargeras.

A fel barrier surrounded the other heroes that protected them from the demon hordes. Any demon that touched the barrier was turned to ash instantly. The other heroes were confused at first before turning around and seeing what caused the fel barrier to emerge.

"Zeref?! What are you doing!?" asked the Draenei priest.

"What I must." He said with a voice that gave no lenience.

Illidan was the first to put two and two together when he looked at Zeref and the fallen titan's body.

"If you fall as he did then we will end you." Illidan stated sternly, thinking that what Zeref was doing was crazy and dangerous even to him.

"I hope you do, but I will not turn away from this. This must be done."

Some of the heroes were disgusted by the act, some were confused or indifferent, some thought the same way Illidan did, but a few managed to see a glimpse at Zeref's true intentions and would help him if he asked for it.

When Zeref had fully taken what was left of Sargeras' soul into himself. He turned himself into a visage of Sargeras.

" Stop your foolishness now!" he shouted in the voice of the fallen titan that shock the earth and heavens.

The demons stopped dead in their tracks. They did not know what to do for a long time. They felt the power radiating from the pseudo Sargeras and were frightened, it was as if he was still alive and well. There might have been subtle differences in power from Zeref's titan form and Sargeras, but it was so small and subtle that none of the demons could tell the difference.

The numberless demons all knelt on one knee, put an arm over their chest, and bowed their chest.

"We are sorry master! Please forgive us!" they said in unison.

"While my desire has changed, My will is absolute and will not be challenged by the likes of any of you! Do I make myself clear!?"

" Yes master!"

" good!"

Zeref releases his titan visage and returns to normal size. The demons did not change their minds when Zeref returned to normal for he made it clear that he had the power and he made the rules.

" The invasion of Azeroth has ended and will never be invaded again. We will go into the great dark in search of a way to end our true enemy!"

The demons roared in cheer.

Half of the remaining heroes readied their weapons and approached Zeref, but were stopped by the quickest of demons as they held out their hands, forming a wall of demons.

"I am well aware of what I have done and what it means. I will leave Azeroth and only return when there is no chance of being corrupted, which could be a very long time even by titans, but I have made my choice. The life I love may hate me for an eternity, but I never really wanted acceptance. All I ever wanted was to experience it all around me as the sounds of life fill my soul and keep me sane even now." He says as he raises his left hand to tell the demons off.

"Where will you go then?" The female demon hunter asked, being able to empathize with his choice.

"I go to find what Sargeras could not…. Hope for life."

Using the Scepter of Sargeras, Zeref made a portal to the Dreadscar Rift and commanded the demons return to the other Legion controlled worlds.

In the DreadScar Rift:

A giant Eredar and her twin approached their returning master.

" Welcome back master. I sense that you have become much stronger. Strong as a titan even." Alythese stated.

"Is there anything you need master?" Sacrolash asked.

" bring me all of my champions, including the newcomers."

" As you wish master." They both said.

A few minutes later:

All of Zeref's champions, including the newcomers Kyoka and Seilah

"what is it you wish master?!" they all asked in unison.

"I want you to command my armies, including the demons of the legion that has come into our fold to build me a spaceship that can travel across all the Great Dark. You may use the soul of Kil'Jeaden and Archimonde to power it for Kil'Jeaden seeks to betray me and Archimonde is a betrayer in his own right."

"At once master!" They answered as they dispersed

Zeref then turned toward the countless stars above him as he envisioned his final foe.

" You will not win." He whispered to himself.

 **Author's notes: I have been playing a lot of World of Warcraft lately and decided to make a fanfic between WoW and Fairy Tail. The Main character from WoW that is crossing over is basically my main from WoW who is a undead warlock of very high Ilvl, but I decided to name him Zeref in this story and give a little background to make for much better immersion. I hope you like the first chapter and the Idea of the story.**


End file.
